The present invention relates to fixtures and relates more particularly to a fixture for a folding bed which can be conveniently attached to the frame tube of a folding bed for holding a tent, a mosquito net or a stand for intravenous infusion.
Several folding frame structures have been disclosed and used in the production of beds and chairs. When a bed or chair is made foldable, it can be folded up to reduce space occupation for easy transportation or storage. The present invention has been accomplished to provide a fixture for attaching to a folding bed permitting it to be used for multiple purposes. By attaching a fixture or a plurality of fixtures of the present invention to a folding bed, a folding bed can be matched with other devices for different purposes and functions. For example, a stand for intravenous infusion may be attached to a folding bed by the present invention so that a folding bed can be used as a sickbed. By attaching a plurality of fixture assemblies of the present invention to a folding bed at the four corners thereof, a tent or mosquito net can be fastened to a folding bed for protection against weather or for keeping out mosquitoes.